Hearts as cold as ice
by Chesire-Grin
Summary: Alena, is a young girl with a tragic past, after her performance in the ballroom she has caught the eye of a young king. But when he discovers her secret will he still love her? Or help her for that matter?


There they sat, the saviors of Narnia. King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan and lastly Queen Lucy, all were casually awaiting the performers. Those performers were going to be providing the entertainment for their coronation ceremony. Yet, they still weren't there.

Suddenly the large ballroom doors flew open and music erupted from the hallway and a voice rang out:

_Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting_

_Alena, Alena  
_

-As if on cue girl burst through the doors and began dancing, her hips shaking to the rhythm. She wore clothing that covered her chest and her legs, but apart from that her stomach and arms were bare.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Alena, Alena_

-That's when she began to sing.-

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

- Then the girl began to dance again, while one of the other performers took over the song.-

_Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing_

_And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Alena, Alena_

-Suddenly the girl walked up to Peter and pulled him off the throne and began dancing. He stood there in shock. Stiffly he began to dance with her, and just as before she began to sing.-

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

-Meanwhile through all of this, Peter is blushing furiously .While his other siblings laugh lightly.-

_And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

_Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Alena, Alena_

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain_

-Then she finally left him alone, he stood there flushed before seating himself back on his throne, incredibly embarrassed as she continued to dance to the music. -

_Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día_

_Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Alena, Alena_

-She took over after the fawn finished.-

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

-Finally ending it they finished off together singing:

_Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia_

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila así_

_Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats_

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto_

_Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection_

_No fighting  
No fighting_

They finally ended, slightly tired the girl bowed while fawn who had been singing with her bowed as well. The rest of the performers continued to entertain with magic tricks, fortune telling and so on. Peter watched as the girl made her way to the refreshments table, eager to talk to her.

Alena swayed her hips gently, to the now soft music, as she got herself a drink. Humming lightly, she took a sip and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Closing her eyes and breathing heavily she downed her drink before getting ready for her next performance.

Opening her eyes, she found herrself looking at none other then the high king himself. He stared at her, blushing lightly, he obviously remembered her little performance earlier.

"Your majesty," Alena curtsied a little." To what do I owe the honor?" She asked with a small smile.

He stared back at her before saying," well, seeing as you embarrassed me-"

Alena interrupted by stating." Your Majesty, it was just a joke. Truly and sincerely I meant no disrespect."

"As I was saying," He continued." Since you embarrassed in front of most of the kingdom of Narnia, I thought you could honor me with a dance so I can redeem myself." He finished with a light twinkle in his eyes.

She couldn't help but smile, "alright." Alena said as she took his hand, before he led her on to the dance floor.  
Alena smirked as he placed his hand quite high on the side of her torso, he was obviously nervous. Alena took his hand and lead it down to her waist, running over all the curves of her body in the process and she remembered not to laugh as she watched him blush and swallow deeply.

"Nervous?" She inquired boldly.

He shook his head no, before leading her into a waltz.

Alena stopped though before they even got two feet into the dance. He stared at her, confused.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh no," She said smiling. "I just realized that I- ummmm- need t-to go to the bathroom! Yes, The bathroom that's it!"

Alena said rather quickly before scurrying off.

She turned around just to hear him yell." You owe me a dance!" and that was the last thing Alena heard before darting in to the ladies room.

Alena panted heavily as she leaned over the sink to catch her breath, luckily there was no one in the bathroom and so she didn't seem to strange. Alena stared at herself in the mirror. Her face was flustered so she took a few calming breaths before walking calming in to a stall. Once she made sure that the door was locked securely and no one else was outside the stall wall she pulled out her wand.

What you've got to understand my wonderful readers is that Alena isn't like most people. In fact she isn't even human, well she might have been at one time, but that was a very long time ago. Now she is something quite different all together.

You see she isn't a human, she a witch…

She quickly flicked her wand lightly on her shoulder and watched in wonder as a shimmering white dress began to cover her small form. Her magic never seized (?sp) to amaze her. She smiled lightly before reminding herself that she was her for one reason and that was not to flirt with the young king, it was far from it.

So she hastily made her way out of the bathroom and out in to the main hall. Almost instantly she saw Peter and quickly began to avoid him. She darted past people as she tried to make her way back to Gregory, the fawn was busy entertaining a doe in the far corner.

"Gregory," she hissed as she approached him. "I have a problem and I need your assistance, now!"

He glared at her before excusing himself from the doe's grasp and began to walk over to you.

"What is it now Alena? We don't have another performance for the next twenty minutes, so unless you have something important to say, I'd rather not see you till then!" He took a breath before whispering." I don't know if you've noticed but I'm a little busy at the moment-"

"Yes, yes I've realized that Gregory and I'm very happy for you, really. But now is not the time something has gone wrong," and then in an undertone she whispered." With the plan." His eyes went wide at her grave tone and he quickly ushered her in to the hallway.

"What has happened?" He asked concerned.

"What has happened? What has happened?! I tell you what has happened!" She exclaimed unable to contain herself.

"The king wants to dance with me! That's what's happened!"

His face looked a lot like this -- my dear readers as he slapped his forehead before saying in an exasperated tone.

"Alena, my dear, I have known you all my life and you have never once said anything so stupid and juvenile, and believe me you have said some pretty stupid things."

She just stared at him. "But I don't understand,-" she began but the fawn cut her off.

"Alena, this is perfect! Don't you see? Now that the king seems to have feelings for you it'll be much easier to kill him after." Explained the fawn happily.

She furrowed her brow as a confused look spread over her face.

"But, oh I don't know Gregory. I can't help but feel bad if I played with his emotions." She said in a sincere tone.  
Gregory sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingers." Well Alena I can't make this decision for you, the queen would've wanted it this way,-"She cut him off though.

"-But the queen isn't here anymore. She's dead and nothing can change that!" Alena replied hotly. He sighed for the second time before saying, "As you wish, the point is we are here for the next two weeks and by the time we leave Narnia should have only one king…"

Alena glared at him and stomped back over to where the young king resided, as he saw her come over his eyes brightened and he happily grabbed her hand, while leading her on to the dance floor.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh here and there." She replied with a smile. He smiled back at her and began to dance with her with ease, he wasn't nearly as stiff as he had been before.

"Well that sounds interesting."

"Oh it is." She giggled.

"So where are you from?"

"Oh here and there." He laughed.

"You like that phrase, don't you?"

"Oh very much so, I enjoy many phrases." She giggled.

"So where are you from, King Peter?"

"Oh here and the-. "She cut him off by placing her hand over his mouth and whispering at him.

"Don't steal my phrases." There was a twinkle in her eye all the same as she removed her hand and let him twirl her, though she landed roughly against his chest on the turn around, much to his amusement. She glared at him and he smirked back at her in return before they continued dancing.

"I thought you were supposed to be the dancer?" He laughed.

"Oh I am, but the dances are old people's dances, I prefer to perform more youthfully." She told him playfully back.

"Oh really?" He said while cocking an eyebrow. She laughed lightly spinning free of him and began performing once more, she slowly began to get further away from him, as he realized that the crowd had been growing smaller, and the performers were. She smiled at him one more time and he was sure he heard a melodious voice whisper.

"Yes…"


End file.
